JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
For detailed information about this series, see: JoJo's Bizzarre Adventure Encyclopedia. Part I= |-|Part II= |-|Part III= |-|Part IV= |-|Part V= |-|Part VI= |-|Part VII= |-|Part VIII= Summary JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is a continuing manga series written and illustrated by Hirohiko Araki. It currently has eight Parts and two different timelines. Within them, various members of the Joestar family (always being capable of being nicknamed JoJo) embark on bizarre journeys in different time periods. In the first six Parts, the main influence of these quests is somehow related to the malevolent Dio Brando. In the seventh and eighth Parts, it is caused and driven by a mysterious Holy Corpse. Parts of the Verse Part I: Phantom Blood: Jonathan Joestar fights Dio Brando after he becomes a monster with the Stone Mask's mysterious powers. Part II: Battle Tendency: Joseph Joestar, grandson of Jonathan Joestar, fights the Pillar Men and the creator of the Stone Mask, Kars, to prevent him from becoming the Ultimate Lifeform. Part III: Stardust Crusaders: Jotaro Kujo, grandson of Joseph Joestar, journeys to Egypt to fight a reawakened DIO, who has set a curse on his mother. Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable: Josuke Higashikata, illegitimate son of Joseph Joestar, seeks the serial killer Yoshikage Kira to end his killing spree and relieve the spirit of his first victim. Part V: Vento Aureo: Giorno Giovanna, illegitimate son of DIO and true name Haruno Shiobana, joins a gang to assassinate the Boss and take control of the organization to cease its heinous crimes. Part VI: Stone Ocean: Jolyne Cujoh, daughter of Jotaro Kujo, is framed and sent to prison by DIO's best friend and final associate, Enrico Pucci. Pucci plans to achieve the unfinished plans of DIO and to achieve 'Heaven'. The original timeline ends here. Part VII: Steel Ball Run: The new timeline (which holds no relation to the previous six Parts) starts here. Jonathan "Johnny" Joestar, a paraplegic, joins the Steel Ball Run continental race across North America after confronting a man who causes his paralyzed legs to move. Part VIII: JoJolion: Josuke Higashikata, descendant of Johnny Joestar, is found underground with retrograde amnesia. His bizarre physiology suggests that he is a fusion of a Yoshikage Kira and someone else, and he must regain his memories and why everything came to be. Note: For a more in-depth explanation, read this explanation blog post. Power of this verse In terms of destructive feats: the verse's top tiers reach up to Large Building busting to Island level environmental destruction. It's lower tiers being somewhere in the range of Below Human level to Small Building level. Speed-wise, top tier stands can go up to Massively FTL speeds (with at least only a couple being able to reach Infinite speeds). The rest being anywhere from Below Human to around FTL or higher. Not including the stands, the characters only go up to Supersonic to Hypersonic speeds. JoJo's true strong point, however, is in their hax abilities. It has several characters capable of manipulating time (three can stop it, one can loop it, another can erase it, etc.), a universal resetter which only "God" can keep up with, a Stand that manipulates causality and can exist even when time is erased, an ability that, when perfectly used, produces infinite damage, pierce through dimensional walls/realms plus ignore durability and space-time manipulations, and many more. Supporters and Opponents of the Verse Supporters: * Hit The Badass * IAmTheBreadMan32 * CrossverseCrisis * Austrian-Man-Meat * Arigarmy * TheJ-ManRequiem * Eficiente * MagiSinbad * Kowt * Mefre * TISSG7Redgrave * Celestial Pegasus * Epichambonewin * KamiYasha * Bepo4151 * Der Purple Ist Dank * Saikou the Lewd King * Promestein * Notadeadguy * GTgokussj4 * GreatestSin * AkuAkuAkuma * Rivenx360 * Guardian of the 8gates * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * Aridwolverine * SomebodyData * Faisal Shourov * Nabzilla * Battlemania * Xali990 * ArbitraryNumbers * FateAlbane * The Living Tribunal1 * Iapitus The Impaler * JustSomeWeirdo * Flamethrowerman09 * SheevShezarrine * TeenAngel101 * Elione-Arisu * ZeedMillenniummon89 * Magaruradyne Neutrals: * Antoniofer Opponents: Characters Part One: Phantom Blood Jonathan Joestar Dio Brando Robert Edward O. Speedwagon Willam Anthonio Zeppeli Tarkus Bruford Dire Straizo Part Two: Battle Tendency Joseph Joestar Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli Lisa Lisa Rudol von Stroheim Santana Wamuu Esidisi Kars Part Three: Stardust Crusaders Jotaro Kujo Jean Pierre Polnareff Noriaki Kakyoin Muhammad Avdol Iggy Mannish Boy Hol Horse Vanilla Ice J. Geil Rubber Soul Enya the Hag Anubis Midler Devo the Cursed Alessi Mariah Pet Shop N'Doul Daniel J. D'Arby Part Four: Diamond is Unbreakable/Diamond is not Crash Josuke Higashikata Koichi Hirose Okuyasu Nijimura Rohan Kishibe Akira Otoishi Yoshikage Kira Yukako Yamagishi Shigekiyo Yangu Yuya Fungami Stray Cat Cheap Trick Toyohiro Kanedaichi Keicho Nijimura Part Five: Vento Aureo/Golden Wind Giorno Giovanna Bruno Buccellati Guido Mista Narancia Ghirga Pannacotta Fugo Leone Abbacchio Trish Una Diavolo Ghiaccio Cioccolata Carne Secco Sale Risotto Nero Pesci Prosciutto Illuso Part Six: Stone Ocean Jolyne Kujo Enrico Pucci Weather Report Ungalo Green Baby Viviano Westwood Ermes Costello Narciso Anasui Emporio Alnino Foo Fighters Sports Maxx Rikiel Part Seven: Steel Ball Run Johnny Joestar Gyro Zeppeli Funny Valentine Diego Brando Diego Brando from Another Universe Ringo Roadagain Wekapipo Magent Magent Part Eight: JoJolion Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion) Joshu Higashikata Hato Higashikata Kyo Nijimura Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion) Josefumi Kujo Yotsuyu Yagiyama Tamaki Damo Urban Guerrilla Doremifasolati Do JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Games Heaven Ascension DIO Jotaro Kujo (Eyes of Heaven) JORGE JOESTAR Novel Kars Dio Brando (JORGE JOESTAR) Weapons Stone Mask Red Stone of Aja Stand Arrow Rokakaka Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Anime